


Убить дракона

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фэнтези-АU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убить дракона

Было уже за полночь, когда в дом Леви А Тана явился незванный гость. Увидев лицо своего бывшего повелителя, Леви и рад был бы захлопнуть дверь, да знал, что тот способен прожечь дверь насквозь. Пришлось впустить.  
За помощь беглому принцу полагалась смертная казнь, но смерть, стоявшая на пороге, казалась Леви куда более серьезной угрозой. Королевские палачи внушали меньше страха, чем мятежный королевский сын.  
Когда-то Леви им восхищался. До такой степени, что даже пошел за ним, когда тот поднял восстание. Но тогда Леви было семнадцать, кто в эти годы не делает глупостей.  
Леви провел почти пять лет на каторжных работах, пока в честь победы в очередной войне король ни объявил амнистию. Теперь у Леви была семья, жена на сносях, дом и собственная маленькая пекарня. Леви еще толком не успел успокоиться и привыкнуть к новой жизни и до смерти боялся это все потерять.

Человек, бывший причиной всех его бед, прошел в комнату и уселся в единственное в комнате кресло. Леви сам сделал это кресло.  
Леви поставил подсвечник на стол, чтобы не оставлять гостя в темноте, а сам пошел залить масла в комнатные светильники.  
Если бы Занзас пришел сюда в том плачевном состоянии, в котором сам Леви пребывал после каторги, может, Леви и не испытывал этого странного раздражения. Но Занзас явился не в отрепьях и не умирающим от голода. Он похудел, конечно, но в остальном будто и не изменился. Казалось, принцу все сошло с рук. Пока его сторонники подыхали на каторге, он, похоже, неплохо жил.  
И исхудал он, небось, лишь от того, что на злобу весь изошел.  
Леви сам себя накручивал, но все равно понимал, что никогда не решится пойти против этого человека.

Наконец, он запалил светильники и обернулся. Не вскрикнул лишь потому, что вообще не склонен был к криками и прочим способам явно выражать свои эмоции.  
Занзас действительно изменился за прошедшие восемь лет. Сильно изменился. То, что в неверном свете свечи Леви принял за игру теней, на деле оказалось драконьей чешуей, проступающей сквозь кожу.

Династия Драконоподобных наконец-то породила настоящего дракона.

\---

Ветер лениво шевелил легкие шторы. Забравшись с ногами на диван, Тсуна рассматривал солнечные пятна на полу. Что он делает здесь, в штабе Королевской гвардии, когда ему надлежит быть в своих покоях во дворце, Тсуна вряд ли бы смог объяснить внятно. Но к счастью, объяснений от него никто и не требовал.  
Сквало просматривал донесения разведки и вообще не обращал никакого внимания на приблудившегося наследника престола.

Поначалу, когда только приехал в столицу, Тсуна его боялся. В первый же день Тсуна умудрился налететь в коридоре на странного беловолосого парня, тот отвесил Тсуне подзатыльник и наорал. Для Тсуны, которого в жизни не били и на которого никогда не кричали, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы всерьез перепугаться. Правда, со временем он понял, что Сквало - при всей своей неуемной агрессивности - человек, в общем-то, неплохой, а во дворце следует опасаться совсем других людей, даже если они мягко улыбаются и выглядят добрее некуда.  
И еще Сквало не величал его Вашим Высочеством при всяком удобном случае, не указывал, что пристало и чего не пристало делать наследному принцу, и вообще, кажется, мало обращал внимания на всю эту мишуру из званий и титулов. Тсуну, который еще не привык к своей роли наследника престола, такое отношение подкупало.

Со двора долетали команды и шум движения множества людей. Королевская гвардия тренировалась.  
Капитан королевской гвардии Супербия Сквало, титулом равный иным генералам, читал донесения разведки и хмурился. Тсуна привычно попытался прочитать его мысли и в очередной раз наткнулся на заслон. Как Сквало это делал, Тсуна не представлял.  
Но настроение Сквало прятать не умел, и оно было странным. Тсуна даже слова подобрать не мог, чтобы описать его. Лиричным?

\- Это про моего брата? - спросил Тсуна.  
На самом деле Занзас не был ему братом. Не родным, во всяком случае. Тсуна королевской династии был почти и не родственником, так - седьмая вода на киселе. Он и не думал, что ему когда-нибудь придется оказаться в роли принца.  
\- Он собирает войско, да?  
Сквало оторвался от бумаг, взглянул на него. Сказал, чуть помедлив:  
\- Да, собирает.  
\- А ты его знал раньше? До мятежа?  
\- Нет.  
Будто крышка люка захлопнулась. Тсуна успел ощутить чужую нежность, и сожаление, и любопытство, а потом - ничего.  
Сквало смотрел на него внимательно.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Говорят, он превращается в монстра, - сказал Тсуна, стараясь скрыть неловкость. Кажется, Сквало понял, что Тсуна пытался его читать.  
\- Смотря что считать монстром.  
Тсуна задумался. Тут Сквало был прав, монстры бывают разные. Многих людей при дворе можно было бы назвать монстрами, хотя не было у них ни когтей, ни клыков. Но Тсуне неинтересно было про монстров, он хотел поговорить про Занзаса.  
\- Ходят слухи, что он... ну...  
\- Превращается в дракона?  
\- Ты думаешь, это вранье?  
\- Нет, - сказал Сквало.  
Тсуна удивился. Ему-то казалось, это все сказки. Будто недостаточно того, что Занзас когда-то пытался убить отца, а теперь смог бежать из тюрьмы и затеял новый мятеж.  
\- Разве такое возможно? Ну, чтобы человек взял и превратился?  
\- Любой человек - нет, конечно. А если в его жилах течет драконья кровь...  
Тсуне стало не по себе. Если легенды и впрямь не врут, и в крови Драконоподобной династии действительно есть капля крови драконов, то любой из них может однажды стать монстром. И Тсуна тоже.

Пока мысли Тсуны бродили по кругу, Сквало снова погрузился в чтение.  
\- Его убьют? - спросил Тсуна вдруг.  
Сквало хмыкнул:  
\- Если победят.  
Прозвучало это странно. Словно Сквало не хотел, чтобы Занзаса побеждали. Сквало вообще сегодня вел себя странно.  
\- А где он сейчас?  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Просто так, - сказал Тсуна.  
\- В районе Серых гор. С его стороны было умно забраться сейчас подальше в глушь. Пока он мотался по городам в поисках давних сторонников, он был уязвим.  
\- Армию в глуши не соберешь.  
\- Как бы ни так, малыш. Все недовольные политикой короля сейчас бегут под крылышко к его сыну.  
\- У него есть крылья? - то ли ужаснулся, то ли восхитился Тсуна.  
По правде сказать, он сам не понял, чего в его реакции было больше.  
\- Нет, - сказал Сквало.  
В его голосе, в его глазах Тсуне опять что-то почудилось. И Тсуна не удержался, ментально рванулся вперед, пробиваясь через заслон.  
Он получил лишь обрывки образов, смутных, давних - а потом оплеуху.  
\- Сделаешь так еще раз, - сказал Сквало, - убью. Пошел вон.  
Тсуна завороженно смотрел на волосы Капитана.  
Пещера, водопад, мальчик с мечом - не старше самого Тсуны, мальчик, который поклялся не стричься до тех пор, пока... Не убьет дракона?  
Ничего себе обет, драконов ведь уже сотни лет никто не видел.  
Зато теперь у него есть шанс.

\- Пошел вон, сопляк, - повторил Сквало.  
\- Я не хотел, правда, - сказал Тсуна торопливо. - Прости, я не хотел... - и вдруг выпалил, - А почему ты не любишь драконов?  
\- Ничего ты не понял, сопляк. Вон, я сказал!  
Тсуна сам не понял, как очутился за дверью. Иногда Сквало мог быть очень пугающим, особенно когда начинал кричать.

Медленно Тсуна побрел прочь. Теперь он начал понимать.  
Сквало и драконы.  
О каких странных вещах иногда мечтают люди. Сквало вот, похоже, с детства мечтает убить дракона. Сквало, который только и делает, что ищет себе сильных противников. Конечно, о чем еще ему мечтать? Только о том, чтобы победить сильнейшего противника в мире. Кто может быть сильнее дракона?

Кажется, Занзасу не повезло.

\---

Занзас и был бы рад скрыть свидетельства своей нечеловеческой природы, но временами что-то скрыть становилось просто невозможно. Тут оставалось или спрятаться от всего мира, или делать вид, что это его ничуть не трогает.  
От мира его прятали достаточно.  
В глубине души Занзас смутно надеялся, что снова станет человеком. Когда он психовал, нечеловеческая сущность проявлялась сильнее, но после побега он ни разу не перевоплощался полностью. Ему казалось, от этого можно излечиться.

О тюрьме он предпочитал не вспоминать. Восемь лет в волшебных цепях, блокирующих его силу, в сырости и холоде, в полной темноте - зачем было об этом думать? Он несколько раз пытался покончить с собой, но умереть все не получалось. Когда он впервые перевоплотился и как это вышло, он даже не помнил. Не умел он этим управлять, оно просто случалось и все. Переносить голод в драконьем обличье было легче, и сырость уже не так донимала. В человеческом облике он задыхался от кашля едва ли не с первых дней пребывания там.  
Незачем было это вспоминать.  
Или то, как его ненавидели и боялись. Он чувствовал это со всех сторон: от охранников, от других заключенных. В драконьем облике он кидался на стены, пытаясь выбраться, а со всех сторон, словно многократно усиленное эхо, к нему возращались волны ужаса и ненависти. Будто хор: умри, чудовище, умри, умри!  
Он не умер. Может, потому что был чудовищем.  
Или он стал чудовищем, чтобы не умереть.

Все это не имело значения.  
Может, он и был монстром, но сторонников у него хватало. Даже Леви, который в первый миг готов был сбежать от него хоть в форточку, и то в итоге последовал за ним.

Сторонников хватало, врагов тоже. Поговаривали, что Капитан королевской гвардии имеет к нему что-то личное, что поимка мятежного принца для него не просто государственное дело. Занзас предполагал, что, возможно, во время прошлой попытки переворота убил кого-то из родственников этого парня. Или, может, Капитан из тех, кому не дает покоя наличие где-то на свете мудака вроде Занзаса. Людей, мнящих себя защитниками справедливости, ведь немало - и все они идиоты.  
Вот только ему попался талантливый в военном деле идиот. Войско Занзаса, собранное с бору по сосенке, он теснил только так.

Занзаса, конечно, когда-то учили командовать армией, но это было слишком давно. Иногда ему вообще начинало казаться, что жизнь во дворце ему привиделась в бреду. Если бы сторонники не называли его Высочеством, он, может, всерьез бы в это поверил. Бреда и галлюцинаций в тюрьме у него было предостаточно.

Любое упоминание о Капитане королевской гвардии его дико раздражало. Супербия Сквало - что за нелепое имя?  
\- Он откуда-то с севера, - сказал Леви в ответ на угрюмое высказывание Занзаса. - Говорили, что он появился в столице сразу после мятежа. Вроде бы пришел пешком, с одним только мечом, даже без денег.  
\- Он что, не благородных кровей?  
Леви только пожал плечами.  
\- Может, из какого-то обедневшего рода.   
Занзас скривился и промолчал. Происхождение - для него это было болезненно.

\---

Его Королевское Величество Тимотео Вонгола, девятый правитель из династии Драконоподобных, был, в общем-то, доволен Супербией Сквало. Когда, совсем юнцом, парень заявился в город и прикончил командира гвардейцев, единственным правильным решением казалось объявить на убийцу охоту. Вместо того Тимотео королевским решением отдал парню место в королевской гвардии. Ему интересно было, как юный головорез будет выкручиваться.  
Как ни странно, парень справился, да так, что хоть гони в шею всех отпрысков благородных семей, а на должности набирай бандитов с большой дороги.  
Происхождение и талант не всегда идут рука об руку.

Правда, то, что затеял Сквало сейчас, Его Величеству не нравилось категорически.  
\- Зачем? - сказал Тимотео в ответ на просьбу Капитана.  
\- Я хочу его понять.  
\- И что же ты планируешь понять, побывав в его камере?  
\- Не узнаю, пока не побываю.  
\- Ты должен поймать моего сына, а не вникать в его тонкую душевную организацию.  
\- Чтобы поймать его, я должен понять, как он думает.  
\- Занзас чаще всего вообще не думает, - сказал Тимотео с неожиданной горечью.  
\- Так вы не дадите разрешения?  
\- Нет. Тебя еще что-то интересует?  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - сказал Сквало с легким полупоклоном. Когда нужно, он умел отступать. Гордец, но умный.  
\- И что именно?  
\- Он начал перевоплощаться в тюрьме, или это случалось и раньше?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Тимотео. - Возможно, это случалось с ним в детстве. До семи лет он жил с матерью.  
\- А где?  
\- На полуострове Мад, - сказал Тимотео и пожалел, что сказал. Если Сквало не остановить, он до многого может докопаться.

К вечеру Тимотео узнал, что Капитан таки нашел способ попасть в камеру, где держали мятежного принца. Стоило бы наказать наглеца, но Тимотео просто махнул на это рукой: пусть делает, что хочет. Главное - результат. Занзас, разгуливающий на свободе, был слишком опасен.

\---

Камера произвела на Сквало сильное впечатление. То есть он и до этого знал, что держали принца отнюдь не в королевских покоях, но лишения, которые тот перенес, не слишком-то Сквало интересовали.  
А вот отметины от когтей на камнях - это да. Или содранная чешуя. Сквало подобрал одну чешуйку, потер, очищая от спекшейся крови. Чешуйка оказалась золотой.  
Здесь держали не человека.

Сердце Сквало учащенно билось. В этом месте жил дракон. Настоящий.  
Мечта обретала плоть, становясь явью.

Одну из стен узник полностью разворотил, так в итоге и выбрался.  
Сквало вышел через пролом и пошел в штаб. Пора было начинать серьезную охоту.  
Охоту на дракона.  
Сквало улыбался, и тем, кто видел эту улыбку, хотелось бежать прочь.

\---

В глубине души Занзас всегда знал, что проиграет. Сыном короля он не был, но способности к предвидению и чтению мыслей у него были такие же, как и у любого из Драконоподобных.  
Он знал, что проиграет, но все равно на что-то надеялся. Насколько тщетными были эти надежды, он осознал, лишь оказавшись в кольце противников.  
Битва стихала. Он остался один.

Занзас зло оскалился.  
\- Чего ждете, мудаки? Вперед!  
Пламя вспыхнуло в обеих ладонях.

Нападающие его не боялись. Ни его пламени, ни все сильнее проступающих нечеловеческих черт. Похоже, они многое о нем знали.  
Занзас в горячке боя не сразу осознал, что его пытаются измотать, а не убить. На самом деле он понял это лишь тогда, когда сил у него почти не осталось.

Что было дальше, он почти не запомнил. Очнулся Занзас в расщелине меж камней. С серого неба падал снег, и тишина стояла необычайная. Было очень холодно.  
Похоже было, что он таки сбежал. Улетел - судя по изодранной одежде. В драконьем облике он был куда крупнее, чем в человеческом.

Потом Занзас понял, что он здесь не один. За серой пеленой снегопада тот человек был почти незаметен, а свое ментальное присутствие он и вовсе скрывал на отлично. Таких умельцев Занзас еще не встречал.

Человек, похоже, понял, что Занзас его заметил. Подошел ближе, отсалютовал обнаженным мечом.  
\- Ты в состоянии сражаться?

Занзас усмехнулся про себя: парень явно из тех благородных идиотов, которые на войне соблюдают правила. Как будто в бою есть другие цели, кроме как победить и выжить.  
Хорошо бы еще, чтобы он подошел и руку подал, чтоб помочь подняться. Занзас готов был сжечь эту руку до костей.  
К тому же он не был уверен, что сможет сам встать на ноги.  
\- Значит, ты и есть Сквало, - сказал Занзас хрипло.  
Парень изобразил полупоклон. Забавляется, тварь.  
Странный он был, это Сквало. Худощавый, подвижный, с длинными белыми волосами, он был похож скорее на оживший меч, чем на нормального человека.  
Впрочем, не Занзасу было предъявлять подобные претензии, он-то и вовсе человеком быть перестал.

\- Так ты сможешь драться?  
\- Да, - сказал Занзас устало. То, что Сквало не собирается подходить, он уже понял.

\---

Бой вышел совсем не таким, каким Сквало его себе представлял. Казалось, Занзас не желает сражаться в полную силу. Сквало это сильно раздражало, заставляло кидаться вперед, забывая об осторожности. Пару раз Занзасу удалось его достать, но Сквало знал, что принц способен на большее.  
Не сразу Сквало понял, что Занзас сейчас вообще мало на что способен. А когда понял, то выругался и опустил меч.  
Занзасу бы атаковать, но он стоял, тяжело дыша, и просто смотрел. Лицо его, не смотря на холод, было покрыто испариной.  
\- Я давно мечтал сразиться с тобой, - сказал Сквало, - но мы можем отложить этот бой на потом. Ты ранен.  
\- Король приказал привезти меня живым?  
\- Мне нет дела до его приказов.  
Занзас сел на землю и засмеялся зло.  
\- Так это правда? Ты поклялся убить дракона, а король не дает тебе это сделать?  
\- Однажды я уже убил дракона, - сказал Сквало, - и это не принесло мне счастья. Хороших противников нужно оставлять в живых.  
Он подошел к Занзасу и, опустившись на одно колено, протянул свой меч рукоятью вперед. Занзас смотрел так, будто не знал, что с этим мечом делать. Впрочем, может, и не знал. Сколько уж там осталось в его памяти от дворцового воспитания – может, и вовсе ничего.  
\- Я готов встать на твою сторону. Я и мои люди. Мы сделаем тебя королем.  
\- Я должен тебе верить? – усмехнулся Занзас.  
Сквало смотрел в измученные его, глубоко запавшие глаза и ругал себя на чем свет стоит. Надо же было полезть в драку прежде, чем хоть немного подумать.  
Хотя, если разобраться, он всегда так делал. И создавал себе этим немало проблем.  
\- Я могу доказать, - сказал Сквало.  
Решиться на это было непросто, но отступать было некуда. Сквало коснулся руки Занзаса и сделал то, чего не делал ни разу в жизни, - сбросил все свои ментальные щиты.

И в тот же миг тело Занзаса обмякло, голова запрокинулась. Сквало едва успел поддержать его, чтобы тот не ударился затылком о камни.  
Вот так всегда. Готовишься обнажить душу, а твой собеседник валится в обморок.  
Хотя, может, это и к лучшему. Всегда предпочтительней казаться выгодным союзником, чем романтичным идиотом.

\---

Занзаса разбудили голоса. Сначала неразборчивые, звучащие словно со дна колодца, они становились все более отчетливыми.  
\- Ску был прав, этот парень - он потрясающий, - произнес какой-то ребенок.  
\- Ску всегда умел выбирать себе противников, - откликнулся взрослый.

Занзас едва не вздрогнул.  
"Потрясающий?"  
Ужасный, неправильный, трудновоспитуемый - какой еще там? Потрясающим он никогда ни для кого не был. Разве что потрясающе плохим.  
Занзас пытался открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на говоривших, но веки были словно налиты свинцом.

\- Как наш будущий король? - этот голос Занзасу уже был знаком.  
Сквало.  
\- Ску, ты свихнулся? Я же сказал, тебе нужно лежать.  
\- Как он?  
\- Раны я ему залечил, но не жди, что он вскочит завтра же. Разве что ты ему свое шило из задницы одолжишь.  
\- Во время боя мне показалось, что он слишком быстро устает.  
\- Ску, он долго пробыл в тюрьме и, похоже, не в самых комфортных условиях…

"Не в самых комфортных..."  
Занзас никогда и ни за что не рассказал бы, каково ему пришлось в тюрьме, но и слушать такое было невыносимо.  
Конечно, для всех он сын короля. С родным сыном старик не обошелся бы так, как обошелся с ним.  
Но ведь он старику никто.

\- Ладно, хватит болтать, - сказал Сквало. Будто почувствовал настроение Занзаса.  
\- Он же равно спит, - раздался еще он голос, юный, но уже и недетский. - А он крутой, на такого короля я согласен.  
Они засмеялись все вместе, и Занзас неожиданно остро позавидовал этому смеху. Похоже было, что эти люди давно вместе и доверяют друг другу. Кто они? Вряд ли Сквало запанибрата с гвардейцами. Или это и есть те люди, которых Капитан королевской гвардии, по слухам, использует для особых поручений?  
\- Ладно, хватит, - сказал Сквало. – Проваливайте отсюда.  
Занзас слышал его шаги. Прохладная ладонь на миг коснулась его лба. А потом Сквало тоже ушел, и наступила тишина.

Занзас лежал и слушал эту тишину.  
Всю свою жизнь он был для окружающих плохим и привык к этому. Иногда даже пытался стать таким, каким его хотели видеть, вот только дурная натура брала свое.  
Странно было встретить людей, которых восхищало в нем то, что других пугало и отвращало.  
Может, проблема заключалась вовсе и не в нем, а в том, что нужно было встретить правильное окружение?  
Может…

Занзас больше не думал ни о чем, он спал.


End file.
